


Mass Effect: Normandy Squared

by ThatGuy (colioli4)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Clone Sex, Clones, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mass Effect 3, Mirror Sex, Post-Mass Effect 3, Quantum Mechanics, Self-cest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colioli4/pseuds/ThatGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Normandy is hit by a wave of unknown radioactive energy while jumping through a gate, its crew suddenly has to deal with not only each other, but themselves as well! As the now doubled crew tries to get its systems operational again and return to known space, they get to know a new side of themselves they had never imagined existed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect: Normandy Squared

Something strange had happened aboard the Normandy. During a jump through the normally stable Orion gate, the Normandy had been hit by a potent field of unknown radioactive energy. Before anything could be examined or said, the Normandy's crew discovered that each and every one of them had been doubled.

After the initial hostilities, a wary peace settled as the crewmembers of the renowned spacecraft tried everything they could to jumpstart the damaged engine. Without any means of communicating with the rest of the Galaxy, the Normandy was dead in the water. And the crew had to deal with not only each other, but themselves as well.

Commander Aila Shepard, highest ranking officer aboard the Normandy, and famed and hated throughout the civilized universe as being the first Human ever to receive N7-status, sat brooding in her Captain's lodge. Her short, bright red hair shone in the light of the overhead spots as she frowned slightly. 

Sitting opposite of her was Commander Aila Shepard. The two women still had to come to terms with the sudden event that had taken place aboard their ship. Many of the crew were spending day and night trying to fix the warp engines, but so far there had been little progress. The best estimates were that it would be another week or so before any advance could be booked, and these were as Joker said “overly positive”. The same could be said for the communication arrays. Five to seven days, tops. It gave her at least some time to work some things out with herself.

"So..." both began simultaneously. They scowled again, and one of the slender women managed to speak before her twin. 

"We both have figured out that we are the same. Identical. Same thoughts, memories, bodies, etcetera, etcetera."

Her doppelganger nodded. That they had indeed. She was really hoping that the Alliance hadn’t put any hidden microphones of camera’s in her rooms, for they had both spilled a massive amount of secrets and classified information to test each other.

"And," the first Aila continued, matter-of-factly, "both we and the crew have been experiencing the same... feelings... for our new... bodies... or whatever." She seemed to get stuck in her speech, but managed to carry on before the other Commander could come to her support. "So... what are we going to do about it?"

Aila cocked her head at her twin, and smirked. "Haven't we already decided that?"

Her clone sighed and heaved her hands in desperation. "Yes... but... well, it seemed... more normal to ask you first, instead of relying on this new telepathy bullshit."

Because each woman was in essential identical to her double, both would come up with (almost) the exact same thoughts and plans approximately in unison. While both knew telepathy wasn't the answer to this, they and some of the foremost members of the crew figured that it was the closest thing they had to something that made any sense at all, so they had continued to use the term ever since. The rest of crew had picked up after them in these first sixteen hours after the incident, and by now sharing minds was being referred to as 'telepathy'. 

Aila nodded sympathetically at her twin. "Good point. It does feel... more ordinary than this situation actually is."

Her double smiled mischievously back at her. "So, Commander Shepard, shall we begin, then?"

The other Aila grinned back at her. "By all means, Commander Shepard."

Aila stood and walked over to her double, the smirk never leaving her lips. Having arrived at her twin, she reached over and carefully brushed the short, red hair out of Aila’s blushing face. Her double reached up and cups Aila’s cheek, before reaching over and gently planting her lips on her clone’s. 

Mere seconds later, the two Commanders of the Normandy were lying on the couch, their tongues engaged in a furious battle for dominance and their hands running over their skin-tight uniforms. The bottom Aila is desperately searching for the zipper on her double’s back, whilst the top Aila is furiously caressing her twin’s hair.

Finding what she is searching for, Aila hurriedly opened Aila’s jumpsuit, revealing the other Commander’s lean back. The other woman moaned, and kissed Aila’s neck, her weak spot. 

“F-f-fuuuuck…” her lover whimpered.

They rolled off the couch, and Aila groaned as she hit the floor. The groan of pain, however, turned into one of pleasure as her clone touched her in-between her legs, trailing over her covered vagina. She searched for the other’s zipper, found it, and zipped it down. They paused to take off the upper halves of their suites, before yet again engaging in their passionate French kissing. 

Tongue met tongue. Touches resulted into tiny moans of utter pleasure. They stood, managed a few steps, before falling onto their bed, refusing to separate. Aila pulled on her twin’s pants and managed to remove them entirely, revealing long legs and a beautiful tight ass. Pushing her way up, she nibbled softly on her clone’s ear. The other Aila meanwhile, trying not to be distracted by her hot identical lover, reached down and pulled her duplicate’s pants down far enough for her hand to slide in.

Aila gasped as pleasure overtook her senses. Her double’s finger tentatively explored the outer area of her vagina. She moaned as the other entered deeper parts. Aila looked up at the other woman, and smirked as she saw the blissful expression on her own face. 

Aila suddenly reached down, surprising her lover, and cupped her face. They looked deep into each other’s eyes before Aila forcefully pushed her tongue through her clone’s lips. Aila tangled her hand in her duplicate’s red locks, grabbing it firmly and pulling, resulting in a cute squeak from her doppelganger. She felt a finger reach over and start playing with her unprotected clitoris. Grunting in pleasure, she opened her legs wide, allowing her twin in.

Lying on top of their bed, moaning and whimpering through their kisses, one hand playing with the other’s womanhood as the other was tangled in the other’s soft hair, the Aila’s forgot their surroundings, forgot their troubles.

Both Aila’s felt themselves close to reaching their orgasm as they fucked one another. They moaned louder and louder, humping each other as they lost all conscious control over their bodies, before crying out loudly as their orgasm rocked their bodies, squirting through their fingers over the side of the bed.

They did not remember much of what happened after, but when they woke up it was in each other’s arms, their bodies pressed so tightly together they almost felt like one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks for reading my fanfic!
> 
> Please leave a review and tell me which character of Mass Effect (male or female) you would like to see interacting with him/herself next in the comments! Or vote here: http://blueversusred.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=3922&view=viewpoll
> 
> I aim to please!


End file.
